vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Annual Casket Girls Festival
The Annual Casket Girls Festival is a festival celebrated in New Orleans to show honor to the women who are brave enough to fight for themselves against the oppression by selfish men. Background In the past young society women were imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman like the legendary Casket Girls. But they didn't know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle. The Casket Girls fought back to save their honor. New Orleans celebrate the day with people dressed up in old fashioned costumes and wedding dresses drink on the sidewalks. They sing and dance in the memory of the bravery of the brave women. The Originals Series In The Casket Girls, the Casket Girls Festival is in full swing, with marching bands and people in costumes dancing around the streets. Davina is wearing a masquerade mask and an antique wedding dress to disguise herself as she walks hurriedly down the main street with Cami in tow. They're trying to find a way out of the city unfortunately the witches such as Céleste know that Davina isn't with Marcel as he's doing a search party with Klaus and Elijah to find his ward before the witches do. Klaus threatened Davina's friend and compelled him to drink poison once Davina was found and he offered her a slip. At St. Anne's Church, Camille and Davina are hiding from the vampire search party Suddenly, the front doors of the church burst open as three witches dressed all in black and led by Céleste storm into the church. They chant the incantation to a spell as they march toward Davina. Their spell is so powerful it telekinetically throws Cami backward, knocking her out. Davina throws her arms out in front of her, and the church's foundation begins to shake. Davina levitates the witches high into the air, and Céleste looks at Davina in fear before Davina violently flicks both of her wrists, snapping the necks of all three of the witches. As soon as Davina drops them to the ground, she rushes over to Cami, who is lying unconscious behind her. Cami remains motionless. Davina, fed up and furious, stomps out of the church and goes to the Abattoir to confront Marcel and the Mikealson brothers. Davina puts them down with her magic while she gives ''The Reason Why They All Suck speech. ''Rebekah then appears and shows Davina, Josh, and Tim The Garden explaining this where Marcel keeps the traitors at. Tim offers Davina the poison which is in a water bottle and it beings to take effect immediately however Davina survives due to a protection spell that was casted while Tim is lost forever. She's devastated by his death and is taken back home to The Abattori by Rebekeh and gives the sleeping girl to Marcel as he volunteers to put her in her bedroom there. Gallery Originals110-0180.jpg Originals110-0172.jpg Originals110-0174.jpg Originals110-0931.jpg Originals110-0964.jpg See Also Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 1 Events